


A Gift

by fandomscombine



Series: Draco Malfoy x Reader Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wholesome, boyfriend - Freeform, draco malfoy fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: On the Hogwarts Express, the 1st day back to school.  You have a little something for your boyfriend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Draco Malfoy x Reader Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940137
Kudos: 35





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post my fanfic works here as well, since they would be easier to find her on AO3 with their tagging system and all than on tumblr, where once it's covered by newer fics/posts it'll be harder to find.
> 
> Just in the mood for some wholesome Draco x Reader content for yall.  
> I hope you all like it and I'd love to hear what you think of it!
> 
> Original date posted on Tumblr: May 17 2019  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

You were sitting in one of the Hogwarts Express’s private cars, reminiscing about the wonderful summer you had in /insert your dream destination/ when you were rudely interrupted.

‘Well Well Well’

Ugh, you would recognise that voice anywhere.

‘y/n y/l/n. What do we have here?’

Turning around and mimicking the tone of the voice ‘If it isn’t Draco Malfoy’

Chuckling at your raised eyebrow.

‘The one and only!’

He closes the compartment door and takes a seat next to you.

He pulls you into a hug and kisses your lips. Then asking ‘How was your summer babe? Did you miss me?’

‘Oh Dray it was lovely!’ Your eyes instantly light up just thinking about it. ‘The sites were incredible, the weather was perfect and don’t even get me started on the food!’

Draco chuckled at your response, finding it so cute and amazing how enthusiastic you are about your trip. How did he managed to have you say yes to be his girlfriend, he doesn’t know. All he knows is how lucky he is to have you in his life.

‘How about me? Did you miss me?’ he asked after you finished.

‘Nope’ you said nonchalantly.

Draco’s mouth dropped. Hands on his chest, pretending to be hurt ‘What?’

‘You heard me’ you teased.

He leans further back into the seat.

‘I did spend the first 3 weeks of the summer holiday at the Manor and had to see your stupid face all the time’ Pausing to laugh at his shocked and exaggerated offended reaction.

Rolling your eyes. ‘Fine, your stupidly handsome face’

Finally, he looked pleased.

‘So that helped being away and not to mention me being distracted by all the attractions and the culture. But yes I did miss you. If you so need to hear it out loud. Which is why-‘

Reaching over to the small package you kept hidden behind your bags.

‘I got you this!’ Handing Draco the gift.

‘Babe you shouldn’t have!’ Slowly tearing off the wrapping paper. ‘You know I was just playing.’

‘Babe everyone to allowed to gift people they love, besides you always spoil me with presents! So why can’t I do the same?’

‘Wow this looks great!’ Draco exclaimed. Holding up a foldable travel bag decorated with all the tourist sites of your destination.

‘Right?!? I though it would be a nice to use it to carry your clothes when you go to quidditch practice.’

‘Thank you y/n. I love it, I really do. And I love you’

‘I love up too.’


End file.
